


Rendez-vous au paradis

by pilgrim67



Series: Mensonges d'Etat [3]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Macdeau, rêvons ensemble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilgrim67/pseuds/pilgrim67
Summary: Justin attend Emmanuel quelque part, au paradis....





	Rendez-vous au paradis

**Author's Note:**

> Alors voilà, c'est une petite sucrerie pour les amoureux du Macdeau, sans drame et sans Manuel Valls, cette fois :) 
> 
> Une séquelle de "Bromance", le début du tour du monde de nos chefs d’État in love, comme me l'avait suggéré Juan josé arbelaez.... 
> 
> Juste un petit moment d'amour, sans prétention. Peut-être juste un rêve...
> 
> "Rendez-vous au paradis" est une chanson d'Alain Chamfort, j'adore le clip d'époque. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

**_Rendez-vous au paradis_ **

 

Il m’avait écrit « Rendez-vous au paradis,  signé : ton ange ».

Juste un SMS le jour de son départ de l’Élysée, comme une bouteille à la mer. En espérant que je comprenne. Que j’accepte.

Paradise island, un pur cliché. Une île privée dans les Caraïbes, hors de prix mais louée par ses soins pour quelques jours, départ de notre tour du monde.

Le tour du monde de deux amis, sans femmes et sans enfants, une escapade folle mais nécessaire, pour oublier les flashes, le pouvoir, le stress.

Comme dans les sitcoms je regarde le soleil qui chavire dans la mer, par la fenêtre du bungalow. Rien ne bouge, que les voilages du lit  sous le souffle du ventilateur d’époque. Luxe, calme et volupté, chers à Baudelaire.

Mon cœur  bat la chamade, ça fait si longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vus.

Si longtemps que j’attends ce moment.

Demain nous irons voir le catamaran qu’il a acheté, et rencontrer l’équipage.   

Demain commence notre périple autour du monde, demain est un autre jour.

oOo

Mon ange est là, enfin. Emmanuel est là. Sur le pas de la porte, indécis.  On se regarde sans bouger.

Trois ans qu’on attend ça, qu’on se rencontre furtivement ici ou là, sous bonne escorte. Trois ans de folie, de stress, de pouvoir illusoire.  

Jamais rassurés, jamais libres.

Il apparaît et disparait de ma vie, je ne peux rien faire, sauf l'attendre. Prier, moi qui ne prie jamais. Me taire.

Lui appartenir, un peu, puis le laisser repartir. Vers d’autres urgences, d’autres protocoles.

Et sommes là, dans cette chambre d’hôtel avec vue imprenable. Nous nous regardons, immobiles. Émus.

Il serait facile de fermer les yeux et se coucher sur le lit, tout de suite.

Faire tous les gestes, se laisser prendre par l'envie, tout de suite.

Il est plus difficile de rester face à face et se regarder. C’est tellement incroyable de se dire qu’on va passer plusieurs semaines ensemble, sans contraintes. Sans urgences.

Je veux qu'il se noie dans mes yeux, dans l'écume de mon amour, de ma mélancolie, dont je ne lui parlerai pas. Je veux encore rester là, juste le regarder, suivre la courbe de ses sourcils, être encore étonné par ses yeux bleus, être ému par sa bouche entrouverte, deviner son odeur. Son sourire incertain est pure poésie, l'expression de son regard fait battre mon cœur.

Emmanuel est là.

Je ne sais rien dire car rien ne vient, à part des mots d'amour. Trop tôt. Trop fort.

L'instant se prolonge, peu à peu son sourire s'efface, je crois qu'il commence à comprendre. Je crois qu'il devine la lourdeur, la profondeur.

Pourquoi je tremble devant lui, pourquoi je ne bouge pas.

Je crois qu'il a peur, lui aussi.

Il est là, apparition inespérée, je veux encore le contempler. Le désirer, avant de le toucher. Il penche un peu la tête, mon cœur se serre. Les rayons du soleil frôlent sa nuque, créant comme une aura autour de lui.

Dans ce décor de chambre d'hôtel, il devient le personnage central de ma vie, son charme fane le bouquet de fleurs blanches,  l’éclat de sa peau pâle éteint la patine des meubles immaculés.

Je veux le voir encore, ne pas fermer les rideaux, ne pas fermer les yeux.

Emmanuel est là.

Il fait un pas vers moi, surpris, puis un autre, et s'arrête juste devant moi. Nous ne sourions plus, ne respirons presque plus, l'émotion est intense, elle vibre dans l'atmosphère, entre nous, autour de nous.

Je veux que le temps s'arrête, je veux le voir, encore, avant de le toucher.

Il fait un pas, le dernier, et vient se blottir dans mes bras.

Je touche l'ange mais j'ai peur qu'il s'envole.

J'ai peur de le blesser, comme ces papillons qu'il ne faut pas effleurer. Je suis presque surpris de le sentir respirer si fortement contre moi, les anges ne respirent pas d'habitude. Il m'enlace doucement, passant ses mains autour de mon cou, en demande muette. Il est doux et chaud comme un souffle, un émoi d'enfance. Je referme mes bras autour de sa taille, il soupire.

L'émotion est indicible.

Il est contre moi, je pourrais crier de bonheur. Mourir de bonheur.

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, je me penche vers lui, glissant ma tête dans son épaule. Je retrouve sa douceur, sa chaleur, son odeur. Celle qui m'a manqué pendant tous ces jours. Celle qui me serre les entrailles. Cette odeur qui n'appartient qu'à lui, savon et lavande. Une odeur d'enfance, de jour d'été.

Mon nez dans ses mèches devient mon cœur, ma vie. Plus rien n'existe que cette saveur dont je m'enivre, jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Je ne veux pas bouger. Si je bouge le temps passera, il partira.

Les paillettes métalliques de ses yeux sont un peu floues, étonnées. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, douce sensation, je goûte à sa chair tendre, tiède. Mes lèvres deviennent amour, tendresse, attraction. Je ne veux que l'effleurer, pour ne pas basculer trop vite, mais sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne, un flot de désir me submerge. Je brûle littéralement, je ne suis qu'incandescence dans ses bras, alors que je voulais l'éternité.

Juste être dans ses bras, éternellement, dans ce bungalow sous les tropiques, à la vue paradisiaque. Trouver la formule pour arrêter le temps, arrêter la fuite. J'effleure sa peau sous ses vêtements, il gémit.

Sa peau consume mes doigts, me donnant des regrets. Je déteste mon corps qui prend le pas sur mon esprit, mon ventre qui chaloupe, je déteste l'idée de faire l'amour sur ce lit, comme n'importe quel couple.

Je voudrais l'aimer comme personne ne l'a jamais aimé, ne l'aimera jamais. Inventer d'autres gestes, trouver d'autres clés.

Je lèche furtivement son cou, il se tend dans mes bras, réprimant un soupir. Je m'attarde derrière son oreille, il frissonne.

Je veux t'aimer doucement, mon amour, lentement, pendant des heures. Les heures qu'on n'a jamais eues.

Je veux t'aimer comme on prie, comme on supplie. Je veux t'aimer avec mon cœur et mon âme.

Emmanuel oscille doucement entre mes bras, gémissant dans mon cou, et je le serre encore plus fort, comme pour l'étouffer, me fondre en lui à jamais. Il comprend et accepte. De ne pas bouger, pas se caresser, juste vivre, l'un contre l'autre, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Une première fois.

Battements de cœur. Soupirs. Tensions dans nos muscles, nos membres, regards graves. Juste lui et moi, l'un à l'autre, et ma poitrine gonflée de trop d'amour.

Au bout d'une éternité d'immobilité, debout, nous ne faisons plus qu'un, je ne sais plus où sont ses bras, ses jambes, les miens. Je ne sais plus à qui est ce cœur qui bat, entre nous.

Je veux être tout pour lui, son passé, son présent, il est mon éternité, mon ange indécis, à jamais.

Je le prends alors par la main et il s'allonge sur le lit, d'un geste. Je m'étends à ses côtés, souriant enfin, effleurant sa peau de mes doigts, enlevant ces inutiles morceaux de tissus entre nous.

Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas tandis que je nous libère de nos vêtements, il referme ses mains sur les draps, dans un sourire.

Ma bouche s'ancre à sa bouche, avec ardeur cette fois.

Tu veux danser mon amour, nous danserons ensemble, toutes les danses que tu veux. Les subtiles, les tendres, les cruelles. Mais d'abord je veux te voir, te toucher, te redécouvrir. Je ne reconnais pas ton corps, j'ai oublié tes soupirs. J'ai trop rêvé ce moment, ma mémoire est saturée. Je veux réapprendre les gestes avec toi, ceux que tu aimes, ceux que tu crains, et en inventer d'autres, que tu aimeras.

J'aime tes gémissements quand mes mains s'égarent, j'aime cette ombre au creux de ton corps, attends, je veux la goûter. Encore et encore. Tes reins se cambrent, ta peau supplie, tu trembles de désir, attends, je veux te frôler encore.

Le manque est là, la soif intime, je ne veux pas le combler. Pas maintenant. L'attente est amour aussi, je veux encore te caresser, avec mes bras, mes jambes, le creux de mon coude, mon nez, ma bouche, ma langue. Centimètre par centimètre je veux t'effleurer, te câliner, te cajoler, te titiller.

Voir se dresser ta chair, compter les frissons. Percevoir tous tes endroits sensibles, les infimes changements du grain de ta peau, ce qui te hérisse et ce qui te fait du bien. Bannir les tabous.

Enfin, quand je ne verrai plus qu'un gouffre noir au fond de tes yeux, une supplique charnelle dans tes mains tendues, je m'immiscerai en toi, très lentement, et je te dirai tous les mots.

Les pires, les plus crus, les plus forts. Je les murmurerai à ton oreille, en français, en anglais, tu ne les comprendras pas tous, ce sera mon évangile sur ton corps.

Puis je te damnerai, Emmanuel,  mon ange, je te damnerai.

Après les minutes de douceur, de tendresse, de douceur infinie contre ton ventre, au moment où la vague enfle et menace de te submerger, je ne bougerai plus.

Tu me maudiras, tu me détesteras pour le plaisir que je ne veux pas te donner.

Quand tu auras mal à force de caresses légères, inachevées, que tu te contracteras pour me sentir un peu plus, j'accélérerai sans prévenir, posant mes mains, ma bouche partout sur toi, t'emplissant, te submergeant comme un ras de marée, et tu crieras, Emmanuel, tu crieras.

Tu te débattras pour échapper à ce plaisir violent, ultime qui explosera dans ta tête, ton ventre, douloureux à force d'intensité.

Je te volerai cette jouissance et nous volerons ensemble, mon amour, mon ange, Emmanuel.

Nous volerons ensemble.

oOooOooOo

Je ne sais plus exactement ce que je lui ai vraiment dit, ou ce que j'ai simplement pensé.

Nous nous sommes aimés en dépit des heures, de la morale, du temps qui passe, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement, les muscles douloureux, sur le lit dévasté.

Nous n'avons pas parlé.

Ensuite je me suis levé sans bruit et j'ai fait couler un bain dans la sublime salle de bain donnant sur la mer. Il m'a regardé, muet, abandonné sur un oreiller. Le regard grave des enfants sages. J'ai tendu la main vers lui, il m'a rejoint et nous sommes entrés dans l'immense baignoire mousseuse, pour un rite de pardon. De purification.

Il s'est installé contre moi dans l'eau chaude et crémeuse, appuyant sa tête en arrière contre mon omoplate, et nous regardions dans la même direction, un petit carré de ciel bleu qui virait au mauve.

J'ai respiré ses cheveux, léché son cou.

Puis j'ai nettoyé délicatement nos corps alanguis, effaçant les marques de plaisir sur chaque endroit aimé, caressé, profané.

A la sortie de l'eau nous nous sommes essuyés mutuellement avec la grande serviette moelleuse, séchant les traces humides sur nos membres.

\- Combien de temps ? a-t-il demandé enfin dans un souffle.

\- Tout le temps, ai-je répondu en lui souriant dans le miroir. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

Il a baissé les yeux, acquiesçant sans un mot.

Les morceaux de tissu ont repris leur place sur nos peaux, la place imposée par la société, et nous sommes sortis dîner, Emmanuel et moi.

Deux ex chefs d’État en vacances, dînant ensemble comme deux amis.

Deux amis que nous ne serons jamais.

Demain nous irons voir le catamaran qu’il a acheté, et rencontrer l’équipage.   

Demain commence notre périple autour du monde, demain est un autre jour.

**FIN**

****

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! si c'est le cas, merci de me laisser un petit mot... 
> 
> Ce texte est l'adaptation d'un chapitre du « mot de passe », paru sur fanfiction, écrit avec Nicolina. 
> 
> Merci à toi, Nicolina, pour cette belle aventure que fut « le mot de passe »
> 
> A bientôt pour le second épilogue ? Je tiens juste à préciser un point : quand je dis que ce second épilogue est moins sérieux que le premier ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera une partie de rigolade, pas du tout.... c'est juste qu'il sera encore un peu moins plausible que le premier et vous donnera peut-être le vertige mais vous comprendrez en le lisant, samedi. 
> 
> PS : Pour ceux qui lisent "Dans une cage ou ailleurs", il y a plein de nouveaux chapitres en ligne.


End file.
